


the sound of wrath.

by 333333333



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, the hollow knight is fucking pissed.png, the pale king gets his shit kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333333333/pseuds/333333333
Summary: The Hollow Knight hungers for retribution.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	the sound of wrath.

It’s cold. 

Silent.

Nothing stirs within the Black Egg.

The Vessel opened their eyes, closed them. They noted that nothing changed between their eyes being open versus being closed, the darkness impenetrable. 

It shifted within its taut chains, their voidborn form sealed in place almost perfectly. 

Almost.

The Vessel tried to take a deep breath. Their thorax was too tightly constricted by chains. 

It’s cold.

Silent.

Nothing, save the Hollow Knight, stirs within the Black Egg.

Something horrible burns,

deep inside the Vessel.

Something horrible,

growing rageful and more rageful with each passing minute, each passing aeon. 

The Hollow Knight felt her anger, her bleeding rage stabbing its way into their brain. 

Yes, they were angry, but they would not allow her to claw her way up through their consciousness.

It wouldn’t happen.

They were pure.

They were clean.

They were

Hollow.

That’s what they kept telling themself. 

They repeated it deep in their mind, a prayer above all prayers.

Nonetheless, a quiet rage hissed, bubbled beneath it. 

This part of them they constantly repressed.

Thoughts skittered back and forth within their head. 

"Don’t forget what he’s done to you."

"Don’t forget he raised you for this."

"Don’t forget what you are."

"I can't forget what I was made to be."

"I can't forget."

"I can’t forgive him."

"I CAN'T."

The Vessel, overcome in anger, writhed, roiling in their chains. Their anger shook the foundations of the Temple of the Black Egg.

Their cry pierced the air, reverberating within the egg, resounding outwards.

A divine scream.

Something holy.

CRACK!

A chain tethered to the roof of the temple came crashing down, no longer bound to the ceiling.

The cold sound of metal, of freedom, clanged to the ground, in harmony with the cries of the Knight. 

I can escape.

I will escape. 

I will right this wrong. 

I 

WILL

RIGHT

THIS

WRONG.

With a painful, soul-curdling scream, The Knight wrenched its arm forward, tearing another chain tethered to the ceiling away from its bond. They made quick work of the rest of the chains, thundering to the ground. 

The Vessel blinked, stretching and flexing its limbs, sore and tight from captivity. 

They were roiling with steeled, white hot wrath, a turbulent wild ocean,

yet tempered with purpose.

The Knight, in their training, had learned to step between the living world and void.

They internally referred to it as a “blink,” as they would move through the void between worlds, between two points, in the blink of an eye.

Rapidly, it blinked through, stepping through shadow and void, arriving at the gates of the White Palace. All is quiet. Tranquil. For now.

Nothing stirs at the foot of the palace.

Nothing, save the Hollow Knight.

The knight screamed once more. 

those who had heard it 

gave the cry many names.

The sound of longing.

The sound of hunger.

The sound of so much pain.

The sound of wrath.

As soon as the cry ended, the earth began to tremble. 

Tendrils of void curled up from the ground, curling in the air slowly, before locking onto their 

target of the front gate and ripping it off its hinges. 

Shades, the fallen siblings of the Vessel, began to fade in from the aether.

They had heard its call. 

They were here to collect what’s due,

Same as the Vessel.

Without a word, the Hollow Knight strode into the Palace.

The shades followed silent, wordless,

in grim determination.

“We know what must be done.”

“We know what must be done.”

“We know what must be done.”

The shades, the fallen vessels,

began to riot, tearing the Palace limb from limb.

White retainers fled the great hall.

Kingsmoulds were torn asunder by tendrils of void. 

None in the palace could stave back this wave of chaos.

None save the Hollow Knight.

The Knight, amidst the chaos,

blinked from the great hall to the throne room, burning with purpose.

The door was sealed.

That mattered not.

The Vessel pounded on the great door, 

slamming it with both fists again

and again  
and again  
and again  
and again  
and again,

and with one more heave, 

the door flew open.

They saw him. 

Red tunnel vision.

The coward on his throne.

The Pale King himself, sitting proudly.

Their claws balled into fists once more.

it began to shake.

Wordlessly it blinked over to their father, grabbing him by the throat.

The Pale King’s voice was choked out

drowned out

by the Knight’s scream 

as they slammed him against the wall. 

His carapace audibly cracked.

Crimson dripping, beading out 

like cabochons of carmine in the cracks in his shell. 

Dripping down the wall.

Even gods will bleed red. 

The Knight raised a claw, 

staring down at the Pale King with fury,

ready to deal the final blow.

Kingsmoulds burst into the throne room. So many. Too many. 

The Hollow Knight was quickly torn back, guards grabbing them by the arms and shoulders, yanking them away from the Pale King.

The knight screeched in bleeding rage, 

being dragged away from the throne room. 

The last thing they remembered

Was the sight of their father, sitting up against the wall, coughing blood. 

Everything went dark.

The vessel reawoke.

They were chained up again.

Sealed deep within.

Deep within their prison.

The Knight realized they had failed.

Exhaustion.

Tears dripped from their eyes, glowing gold.

The sound of mourning.

It’s cold.

Silent.

Nothing stirs within the Black Egg.


End file.
